Love Like Winter
by Snowing Petals
Summary: Snow is falling and the festivities are keeping everyone busy and getting everyone excited for when the clock strikes twelve... This is a oneshot based around Christmas and New Years. EdWin Please R&R!


_**Hey, everyone. This is my first real one-shot which I'm proud to say was 7 pages in size 10 font on Microsoft Word. Yay! I really hope you all enjoy this because it took me a very long time and I know it's a bit late. Sorry about that. Please R&R! I'd really like you're feed-back so I know if I should do anything like this again! I appologize for the lateness of it, but here it is! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist._**

* * *

Lights glowed brightly in the dimly lit room, the candles flickering all about. The star that sat atop the tree sent waves of joy to everyone around. The shimmer of the Christmas lights showered the tree with colour ornaments of all kinds glowing, giving the room more warming light. Soft music filled the room, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted about everyone. Mistletoe greeted everyone in the doorway. Laughter and chatter bounced around the festive area.

Outside, the moon shone delicately showering the snow with glitter. Two people stood out in the unearthly silence and beauty, blond hair graced both the male and female. The boy had gold eyes that reflected the movements of the blue-eyed girl. The night sky was crystal clear, allowing the stars to show their beauty on this special night. Christmas Eve brought joy to everyone around, especially when there were only minutes away from the clock hitting twelve. Carols echoed from inside the house. The boy leaned against the balcony's railing. The girl smiled at him and twirled about in the snow that had gathered on the wooden planks. "Isn't it amazing, Edward?"

The golden eyes twinkled. "Sure is, Winry. I haven't seen anything like this for a long time."

Winry suddenly gasped at a thought. "We should take a walk!"

Edward blinked. "Wouldn't you rather stay here, at the party? You are the hostess, after all."

"No, I'd rather go for a walk. Besides, Granny can take care of things for a while."

"If you insist."

"I do!" Winry beamed. "I'll go tell her we're leaving for a bit. Meet me at the front door?"

Edward nodded and pushed himself away from the railing. Winry scurried about the house, looking for her grandmother. Edward kicked the snow off his boots and weaved his way through the crowd. He awaited her return outside the door. The blond-haired girl slipped outside to stand beside him. She nodded and they began their short journey around Resembool.

Candles were lit in almost every house. The ones without candles, more than likely had gone to someone else's house to share the festivities and wait for Christmas Day. Everyone enjoyed celebrating Christmas as if it were New Years. Shops were closed but still decorated. Some of the trees outside had been draped with ornaments and other things that the neighborhood had offered and placed on it to spread their cheer.

Carolers passed by the pair as they made their way around town. The blonds stopped, once and a while, to enjoy the music their friends had to offer. In Resembool, everyone seemed to know one another and newcomers were welcomed immediately.

The two brushed against each other every so often as if to reassure the other they were still there. Winry gasped and pointed at a towering tree that was draped in candles, lights, ornaments, and anything else decorative people had dug out of their Christmas stash. Edward tugged on her wrist, pulling her towards the spectacular sight. Winry glanced down on the warm hand that had grasped her wrist so tenderly. She gently pulled her wrist from his grasp and slipped her hand into his. Edward looked back at Winry. She blushed lightly. Edward grinned and gently squeezed her hand.

Lights silhouetted the two teenagers. Hand in hand they stood, gazing at the beautiful tree. Edward watched the joy and awe spread through Winry. Her eyes were shimmering, the lights only enhancing the brightness of her blue eyes. Winry looked up to meet Ed's eyes. She smiled at him causing him to smile back. Something about Christmas just makes you forget all your troubles, replacing them with warmth and joy.

Edward grinned and looked up. Snow was starting to fall. Carols were being sung all around. The small groups of singers were starting to gather near the tree and were all beginning to sing 'Joy to the World'. Their voices rang out into the brilliant night air. Everyone seemed to be gathering outside, the coolness not mattering to anyone.

"_Joy to the world, the lord has come! Let earth receive her king; let ev'ry heart prepare Him room, And heav'n and nature sing, And heav'n and nature sing, And heav'n and nature sing.  
Joy to the world, the Savior reigns! Let all their songs employ; While fields and floods, rocks, hills, and plains Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy.  
No more let sins and sorrows grow, Nor thorns infest the ground; He comes to make His blessings flow Far as the curse is found, Far as the curse is found, Far as the curse is found.  
He rules the world with truth and grace, And makes the nations prove The glories of His righteousness, And wonders of His love, And wonders of His love, And wonders of His love."_

Winry began to run ahead of Edward, laughing. Edward walked behind her for a bit, just watching her, before running after her. The snow glittered as the new layer fell. The moon still shone brightly even though clouds were beginning to cover the sky. Fewer stars specked the night sky but still glowed vibrantly. Winry stopped running and began to spin about, arms outstretched as if trying to catch every snowflake around her. Edward slowed to a stop near her and laughed. "What are you doing?"

Winry stopped, nearly falling over, and looked over towards him. "Can't you tell? I'm enjoying the night and having a bit of fun!" She threw her arms in the air and looked up, hands reaching to catch a snowflake not visible to her yet.

Edward flopped down in the snow, leaned back against his arms, and looked up. He closed his eyes and let the cool flakes fall lightly onto his skin. He looked down, opening his eyes, to find that Winry had sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at the sky. Her blond hair danced in the light breeze. Edward watched her for a bit before looking back up at the sky and closing his eyes.

The snowflakes were cool against his skin. Edward let his mind drift to the ends of the universe. Stress and troubles put aside he sat there in the calming silence. Carols could be heard echoing through the air every once and a while. He gasped as cold snow hit his left arm. Looking down he found Winry grinning at him with a playful glint in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and got up, brushing the snow that had stuck to his sleeve off. He picked up a handful of snow and started packing it together. Winry gasped and started to make another snowball. Laughing, Edward threw his well-made snowball at Winry who screamed. Winry threw the not-so well-made snowball at Ed and started to run away. Edward picked up some more snow and chased after her.

Catching up to her, he threw the snow and hit her in the middle of her back. She gasped and turned around whipping a snowball at him in the process. Edward fell backwards into the snow. Winry started to laugh at the surprised expression Ed had as he sat up and looked at her. "You should see the look on your face!" Winry laughed.

"Geeze! Since when can you throw _snowballs_ that hard?" Edward gaped.

"Don't underestimate me." Winry grinned.

Ed put a hand on his knee and got up. "Never did."

Winry watched him dust the snow from his stomach. "We should probably start heading back. Granny might be getting worried."

Edward nodded. "You're right. Let's go." He held out a hand towards her.

Winry gazed at him for a bit before walking forward and taking his hand. Edward smiled at her before leading the way back towards the house. Their pace was slow but matched. Step by step they paced their way through the snow. The houses they passed on the way back were scattered here and there, the trees near them decorated with lights and glittering snow. The path was now covered by compacted snow that had been walked on many times.

Winry's house came into view as they walked down the long path. Coming up to it Winry motioned for Ed to stay outside as she ran in. Edward sat on the first step as Winry came back out with her loyal black and white dog close behind. She threw the ball for Den and went to sit next to Edward. Edward held out his hand as Den trotted back to them. Den dropped the ball in his hand and he instantly threw it, Den running close behind the flying ball.

Edward looked at Winry as she cautiously leaned her head on his right shoulder. Edward blushed a bit but smiled and turned back to the returning dog. He took the ball from Den's mouth and threw it again. He moved his arm a bit to bring it around Winry's shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him. Den came back and again, Edward threw the ball. Winry gazed in the direction Edward kept throwing the ball. Den was easily amused she noted with a suppressed laugh.

Over and over again he came and want, as if repeatedly retracing his steps, the ball leading him. Time passed slowly, as if the two blonds were controlling it, telling the moment to last forever. Den left one last time on his frantic chase for the runaway ball before bringing it back and lying at their feet. He dropped the ball in between his automail leg and his furry leg, laying his head down next to it. Winry lifted her head off Edward's shoulder to look at him. Edward looked back at her and smiled. Blue and gold eyes locked for a moment before they both turned away, blushing.

Edward pushed himself up off the stairs. Winry stayed seated on the steps but bent over to pet the tired dog in front of her. She straitened to look at the house. It must have been past midnight by now, presents would be being passed out. Edward gazed back at her and then at the house. "Want to go back inside?"

Winry turned to Edward and nodded. "I think we should."

Edward gave her his hand and helped her up before leading her back inside. Sure enough, presents were floating about being passed amongst the friends in the room. Edward and Winry stood in the doorway, watching the gifts being unwrapped and the joy on the faces of the receivers. Edward looked to see his younger brother laughing. "What're you laughing at, Al?"

The boy pointed above his older brother's head. Edward looked up and blushed. Mistletoe hung above his and Winry's heads. Winry turned to look at Ed before looking up to see the mistletoe. She, too, blushed. The two stared at each other for a bit before Winry was tugged away by her granny. "Winry! There are presents for you here!"

Winry glanced back at the golden-eyed boy before turning back to the elderly lady and smiling. Edward watched as Winry and others unwrapped presents. He turned as his brother poked him in the arm and shoved a small box in his face. Edward took it into his hands and blinked. "Open it!" Al beamed. Edward pried the lid off the small box. Inside the box several small sprinkled shortbread cookies were presented neatly amongst white and red tissue paper. Edward stared at them blankly for a few moments before turning to his little brother. "You baked cookies?"

"No!" Al shook his head. "Winry did! They're from her."

"You sure?" Ed asked teasingly.

"Yes, brother. Positive." Al closed his eyes and sighed. "Now go thank her."

Edward shook his head. "Not right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because."

"Brother, you're so stubborn."

Edward didn't respond, just kept his golden eyes fixed on the blond girl unwrapping gifts from the people around her.

--- § ---

The week passed by with more snow and gift sharing from people who weren't at the party Winry had held. Edward and Al sat outside in the cool weather. New Years Eve had slipped up on them so quickly they barely had time to react. All for the better though, Ed was planning something even his brother didn't know… At least he thought he didn't know. Winry and Granny Pinako were hosting another party tonight. Den was running around outside, chasing birds that were flying to high to see or just being a carefree dog. Probably the second reason, but who knew? Edward stood up and stretched. "We haven't sparred for a long time, Al."

The dirty-blond haired boy looked up at his older brother. "Not since we got back here."

Edward put his hands on his hips. "Not since we got back here," he repeated quietly to himself.

"I wonder how Noah is," Al wondered aloud.

"Noah? I dunno, probably fine."

Al got up and dusted off his pants. "Sparring, huh?"

"Yup."

"I hope your age hasn't rusted you out, I wouldn't want to beat you unfairly."

"I'm only TWENTY!" Edward fumed.

"Oooold," Al taunted.

"You shouldn't be talking! You know that you're technically only a year younger than me!"

"A year is a long time," Al stated.

"Shut up."

Al got started fencing. "Make me."

Edward rolled up his sleeves dramatically. "Oh, you asked for it."

"You brought it up."

"… You still asked for it!"

"If you say so."

"I do!"

The brothers were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. "You boys never grow up!"

Al looked up and Edward turned around. Up on the balcony Winry leaned against the railing, holding a wrench in her hand. Ed nearly fell over. "You wouldn't throw that!"

"I could."

"But you wouldn't!" Ed quickly pointed out.

She teasingly played with the wrench. "Says who? I mean I haven't thrown one of these at you guys forever now! I think that it's a bit overdue."

"Overdue? No! Never! Besides you really have no reason to throw it and I strongly suggest you don't!" Edward frantically fought for words.

"Oh alright." Winry sighed and turned her back on the brothers. "Well, I've got things to get back to. Behave yourselves."

Edward watched as she left, Al watched his brother's interest in his childhood friend grow. "You like her."

Edward turned around. "What?"

"You like her A LOT."

"I do not!"

"You do so." Al crossed his arms, "It's written all over your face, brother."

"What would you know about that anyways?" Ed shot back.

"I really don't, but it's easy to see. There's been a change in you, maybe not that big, but still a change. And I, as your brother, would only see that first," Al nodded as if agreeing with himself.

Ed stood there for a blank moment before sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. "And what if, and I mean IF, I did like her?"

"Well then," Al paused, "then you'd kiss her at midnight tonight."

"What?!" Ed nearly fell over. "Why midnight?!"

"Its New Years Eve, it would only make sense." Al sighed. "Besides, if she didn't like you back you could always easily make up an excuse like 'I got caught up in the moment' or something."

"I suppose you're right..." Ed sighed. "Well fine, but you can't tell anyone."

"Course not." Al began to walk towards the house. "I'm going to go help Granny Pinako."

Edward nodded and flopped down into the snow. Al stopped and turned around. "Maybe you should go see if Winry needs any help?" the younger brother urged.

Edward closed his eyes. "I'll think about it."

Al glanced at his older brother for a brief moment before shrugging and turning back to the house. "Whatever you want." And with that, the older brother was left alone.

He stared at the door Al had just closed a moment ago for what seemed like decades before closing his eyes. Thoughts sped through his mind, some just memories, others troubles or plans. One halted at the front of his mind and stuck itself there just to bother Ed. Midnight was just hours away and he couldn't forget that. He shook his head and got up, proceeding towards the house. Christmas decorations were in boxes around the house. Winry was in the living room pulling the last of the ornaments and such down. Edward slipped into the room, unnoticed. "Want help?"

Winry jumped in surprise. She took a deep breath and turned around, a hand clutched at her chest. "D-don't sneak up on a person like that!"

Edward laughed. "My bad."

"And to your question, yes. Help would be nice."

Edward took an ornament from her hand and placed it in a nearby box. The two worked together for a bit until all the ornaments had been shed from the tree. Now it was time to take down the lights. Edward pried the clinging wires from the branches and handed them to Winry, bit by bit, until all that was left was a bear tree. Edward sighed. "Where's Al?"

"I think he's still in the kitchen with Granny."

"'Kay. I'll go get him." Edward headed through the house towards the kitchen he'd been in so many times before. Sure enough, Al was taking dishes from the elderly lady and was placing them into the cabinets. There was a pile of delicately made plates and cups on the table, more than likely being set aside for the dinner that night. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Can you give me a hand with the tree?"

Al looked to Pinako to make sure it was all right. Being given an approving nod, he followed his older brother back into the living room, where Winry was moving boxes around to make room. The two brothers pulled the tree loose of its stand and shifted around so Ed was at the front and Al at the back. This was always the hardest part, getting the tree back outside without breaking too many things. Al gave his brother a nod to show he was ready and Winry hurried in front of them to get anything breakable out of the way. After half an hour the tree was safely outside and the brothers were trying to find a good place to dispose of it. Winry pointed out several spots before Ed finally decided to just chop it up. Al left to go help Winry's grandmother out some more, leaving Ed with the job of chopping it up. Sigh. He brought the axe up over his head before bringing it back down with a very loud crack. Winry set herself down on a step to watch for a bit; decorating could wait a while.

Edward sighed after a long while, rubbing his glistening forehead. The tree was now in several sections; the branches stripped and set in a pile with the other tinder, and the larger logs still waiting to be chopped into smaller bits. Edward shifted the logs so they were easier to cut and went back to work. Winry shoved herself off the step and waved to Ed who paused to wave back. The guests would be arriving in two and a half hours, which would be just enough time to get the decorations up and the extra boxes down in the basement or in a spare room.

An hour had passed and Edward had brought in some of the fresh wood for the fireplace. Winry had put candles and such every other place and had hung ribbons and other things from anything they could be hung on. There were still some boxes that needed to be put away, them having been scattered throughout the house. Edward pulled a piece of ribbon that was left in a box and looked for a place to set it. He noted a lamp sitting in one corner of the room and tied the ribbon in a neat bow. Winry came back into the room, carrying a box of tassels and more ribbons. Other decorations were in a box next to it. Edward took a piece of ribbon and tied a tassel to the lamp he had tied the bow onto before. Winry took a few pieces of ribbon and decorated chairs and other things.

Edward stretched out on the couch and yawned. Winry sighed and flopped down on the couch by his feet. "Long day."

"Not really," Edward closed his eyes. "Just busy."

Winry nodded. "That's true."

"Mhmm," came a tired response.

Winry closed her eyes as well for a few moments before reopening them. "I have to get ready!"

"Hmm?" Edward asked.

"Stay here," she grinned. "I'll be back in a bit."

"M'kay." He yawned again.

Winry pushed herself off the couch and quickly made her way up to her room. She grabbed a brush and started to untangle her long blonde hair as she scanned her closet for something to wear. She wanted something dressy, yet slightly casual. "Ah." She grinned and pulled out a dress and a matching sweater. She tugged off the clothes she'd been wearing all day and pulled on the black dress. The dress reached down to an inch above her knees. She pulled on the black sweater and tied up her hair into a half ponytail. The sweater buttoned up and only reached to below her ribs. Blond bangs were swept to the side and a pair of black heels was tugged on. She straightened and brushed the invisible dirt off her dress before heading out into the hallway.

Down the stairs, Ed had already gotten dressed up. His fine golden hair was neatly pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a semi casual vest and pants. Under his vest, he wore a dress shirt that was neatly tucked in. He wore a pair of black dress shoes as well. Winry stepped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to set the table and fill the punch bowl. Edward slipped into the kitchen behind her and waited for her to notice his presence.

A few minutes passed before Winry sighed. "Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to help?"

Edward blinked. "Um… help?"

"Good." Winry motioned to a pile of dishes and bowls of salads and other things that were still to be put around the table for everyone to serve themselves.

Edward got to work, placing the plates on one end of the table and the bowls at the other. Utensils were organized into piles on the counter and the salads, amongst other things, were set onto the table. Winry handed Ed a few candles that he placed along the middle of the table. Chairs were moved elsewhere for easy access to the buffet. Edward stood back a bit, brushing his hands together before stopping and nodding at his work. "Look good?"

Winry turned her back on the punch and cups to admire the table. "Mhmm!"

"Good," Edward grinned. "Need anything else?"

She stopped to think for a moment. "Mmm… Not that I can think of. If I need anything else I'll call you, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Winry watched the golden-eyed man leave. '_Man_… _What a weird thing to state Ed as_.' She still thought of him as the 12-year-old boy who ran off to join the military, leaving her and her grandmother to their work. She sighed. He really was becoming a man though. Maybe not the most mature person in the world, but he was still a man. He was a good-looking man too… very lovable. Winry suddenly blushed. '_No he's not! He's not! It's New Years Eve! I'm just getting way too caught up with the whole love thing that happens around this time of year._'

"Winry?"

"YES?!" Winry spun around, coming face to face with Al. She cleared her throat. "I mean uh… Yes, Alphonse?"

Al raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Edward, right?"

"Wh-what?! What are you talking about?" She laughed uneasily.

"You know what I mean." Al walked past Winry to grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water.

She blushed. "I wasn't thinking about Ed! I swear!"

Al took a sip of his water and closed his eyes. "I didn't say you were."

Winry practically fell over. "Then what _were_ you saying?"

"… Ed was the one who set the table and stuff right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"You better kiss him tonight." Al grinned.

Winry gaped at him. "WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Course you can."

"No I can't! You guys are my best friends! I don't think of Ed that way!!"

"So that's why you're constantly thinking about him?"

"I'm not!" Winry turned a brighter shade of red.

"Sure." Al smirked before leaving her to her thoughts.

'_Al has changed_…' Winry noted at the space where Al had stood just moments ago. '_He's spending too much time around Roy and Ed._' Great explanation. '_Maybe he's just teasing me_?" Yeah right. '_Shut up_.'

Pushing her thoughts aside she casually strolled out of the kitchen before jolting upstairs. The late afternoon air was cool but refreshing. Winry sighed and watched her breath become a cloud that danced about. '_This would be more enjoyable if Ed were here._' Winry blushed. '_NO IT WOULDN'T!_' She rubbed her forehead. Was Alphonse right? He had known her for a long time… Groaning she leaned against the railing of the deck. '_This is where Ed and I were last week…_' Winry suddenly shoved herself away from the railing. How can everything remind you of one person?

Hands on hips, she sighed and made her way back down to the party area. A few guests had already arrived and were helping themselves to drinks or chatting. Winry searched about for Ed but couldn't spot the golden hair anywhere. She noticed Al who seemed to be deep in conversation with Scieszka. Winry grinned and made her way over to her two friends.

"No way. It's definitely true," the shorthaired brunette confirmed.

"What is?" Winry broke in.

"That there are such things as aliens."

Al was grinning idiotically, as if trying his hardest not to burst out into a fit of laughter… that he probably was.

"There aren't." Winry sighed. They had been through this a zillion times yet Scieszka wouldn't give up.

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Yes there are!"

"No there's not!"

"Yu huh!"

"Nuh uh!!"

"Would you two shut up?" Edward cut the girls off as Alphonse finally broke out into fits of laughter. Scieszka stuck her tongue out at Ed who crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" Winry blinked at him curiously.

"Around." Edward stated as if it were the least important thing in the world.

"Around where?"

"Places."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope."

"Edward!"

"Not gonna tell."

"Why?"

"Coz I don't wanna."

Winry snorted, flopping down onto the couch behind her. Scieszka joined her, soon followed by Al. Edward closed his eyes and sighed before pulling up a chair and sitting at one end of the couch. Winry gazed over at him. He looked oddly mature. He'd been looking oddly mature for the past while now. She really needed to get used to that fact. Scieszka poked Winry in the arm and whispered, "Are too."

"Don't start that again, Scieszka." Winry sighed.

--- § ---

A cool draft flooded into the room as the door opened. Edward slammed the door shut and shivered. Winry came into the door. Edward grinned at her, "Man, it's getting cold out there."

"Why'd you go outside then?"

"Den's gotta have some fun on New Years Eve too, yah know."

"I guess that's true."

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Winry glanced at a clock that was hanging on the wall. "Eleven fifty."

"Already?"

"Yup."

"Wow…"

Winry suddenly noticed the rosy colour of Edward's cheeks. '_Probably just the cold,_' Winry thought.

Time seemed to tick slowly… how long did ten minutes take to pass? It was only eleven fifty-five now. Winry could feel the anxiety and excitement growing. Tick… tick… tick… Winry kept in sight of Edward, and he seemed to be doing the same thing. Tick… tick… tick… Eleven fifty-eight. Everyone seemed to be separating from their groups of friends and searching out someone special. Winry was looking to see if Al was looking for anyone, but he and Scieszka just kept talking. She loved watching her friends having a conversation because they always seemed to be able to just relax and enjoy the company. Winry smiled as she watched the two laugh and tell jokes or other things. She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts.

_GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG! GONG!_

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone in the room shouted with joy.

Winry felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned around. Ed stood gazing at her. Winry met his eyes as Ed brushed her bands to the side. "Happy New Years," he whispered and brushed his lips against hers. Winry closed her eyes hoping the moment wouldn't end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. Edward had a hand on the small of her back and the other was gently placed on the side of Winry's head, fingers entwined with her hair.

Finally, they pulled apart. Reluctance shone in their eyes. Winry gave Ed a tender smile. "Happy New Years, Edward." Blue and gold eyes locked before Edward smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace.

* * *

**_Yay! So? What did you think? Please Review! I'd appreciate it if you kept flames to yourself, but if its just some suggestions on how to do something like this again, but better, then I'd appreciate that. Anyways, thanks for Reading! Please Review!_**


End file.
